Legio Fureans
]] The Legio Fureans (Tiger Eyes) are a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated their oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding or from where they hail, but they are suspected of having been founded before the Age of the Imperium during the Age of Strife. At the end of the Heresy during the Great Scouring the Tiger Eyes Legion was driven towards the Eye of Terror along with the rest of the Forces of Chaos. They remain trapped in servitude to the Chaos Gods, fighting the Long War against the Corpse Emperor that began ten millennia before. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Lament of Shedim (Unknown Date.M31)' - This was an Imperial Compliance action carried out against the Eldar upon the arid world of Anark Zeta between the forces of Craftworld Mór-ríoh'i and the forces of the Great Crusade, which included detachments from no fewer than four Titan Legions: the Legio Mortis, Legio Fureans, the Legio Atarus and the Legio Osedax. Overall command fell to Horus Lupercal, most-favoured son of the Emperor and Primarch of the Luna Wolves Legion. During the apocalyptic battle, the Legio Atarus was cruelly used, and without their foreknowledge, they were sent to probe the enemy lines of the Eldar, and were subsequently destroyed. The grievous losses suffered by the Firebrands due to the Legio Mortis and the Legio Fureans ' refusal to fight alongside them due to internal Mechanicum politics, was a grievous injury not soon forgotten. *'Battle of Paramar V (Unknown Date.M31)' - The world of Paramar was the scene of several fierce battles during the Horus Heresy, amongst which the Traitor assault on Station 3 spaceport was perhaps the most bloody. The Forces of Chaos, supported by the Tiger Eyes Traitor Titan Legion, strode into the deserted spaceport expecting little resistance. They were surprised to meet Titans of the Fire Wasps, Firebrands and Imperial Hunters Titan Legions along with support troops and armour. After a swift and violent battle the Traitors were routed, and eventually expelled from Paramar entirely. *'Scouring of the Ollanz System (Unknown Date.M31)' - Titans of the Tiger Eyes Legion along with a force of the Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marines attempted to fend off an assault made by Legio Astorum Titans supported by three companies of the Iron Hands Space Marines. *'Battle of Balthor Sigma (Unknown Date)' - The Tiger Eyes Traitor Titan Legion battled against the Firebrands Titan Legion and the Eldar Titans of the Fir Iolarion clan of the Craftworld Lugganath. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Tiger Eyes Legion are yellow and black and decorated with black flames. Legion Badge The Tiger Eyes Legion badge is a tiger's eye with an orange iris and yellow eyeball, centered on an orange delta (triangle) outlined in black. The upper field behind the central symbol is black, with two horned skulls located adjacent to one another on the top two corners. A red diamond is situated above the central symbol. The lower field is decorated in alternating, vertical black and orange stripes. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pg. 32 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Imperial Armour), pg. 157 *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus", pg. 56 *''White Dwarf'' 110 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus: Eldar", pg. 67 *''White Dwarf'' 109 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus", pp. 14-15 Gallery Tiger Eyes_Honour Banner.jpg|Tiger Eyes Legion Princeps Honour Banner Tiger Eyes_Kill Banner3.jpg|Tiger Eyes Legion Moderatus Kill Banner Tiger_Eyes_Group.jpg|Tiger Eyes Legion Titans supporting an Emperor's Children armoured column Category:T Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers